le jour ou je les ais perdus
by pavarotti62
Summary: "ILS SONT MORTS" je m'effondre, je les ai perdus, mais il me reste elle...


PETITE HSITOIRE TRES TRISTE, MAIS PLEINE D'AMOUR….

Le jour où je les aie perdus

J'étais là dans cette pièce froide, sans âme, sans chaleur humaine, je les regardaient allongés sur cette table les yeux fermés l'un à coté de l'autre, je ne bougeais plus, mon fiancé me tenait la main, j'avais froid, je ressentais un vide, plus aucune émotion ne passait, je voyais défiler devant moi les images de leur sourires,, les nationales, les régionales, leur voix qui enchantaient l'auditorium, je savais que plus jamais leurs échos résonneraient dans cette salle, comment se sortir de ça, comment accepter de les laisser partir, au moins ils sont ensemble, mais je les ai perdus, je me remémore la scène, le portable qui sonne, une voix tremblante au bout du fil, des pleurs, et puis un aveu horrible : « ils sont morts » la voiture à heurter un pilonne « Je m'effondre, mon fiancé me retient, je le repousse, il ne comprend pas, à nouveau ce portable qui vibre, peut être est ce un erreur, un autre message, « je suis désolé, on arrive, c'est pas possible j'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient morts » Il lit le message, et me regarde, « mais qui ? Dis moi, parle moi » je n'entends plus sa voix, juste un brouhaha vague, je me relève prend mon manteau et mes clefs, je suis comme guidés par eux, je dois y aller, il me prend les clefs, il vaut mieux qu'il conduise j'arrive juste à lui dire « morgue de Lima »

Il roule, mes yeux sont figées, les larmes n'arrivent même pas à sortir tellement ca fait mal, il ne m'a jamais vu comme ça, j'étais comme mort, c'est ça oui, une partie de moi est morte avec eux, je sors de la voiture, la neige couvre mon visage, c'est glacé comme leurs deux corps. Plus rien n'a d'importance, je les vois arriver mais n'y prête aucune attention, j'entends des pleurs, des cris, le médecin légiste arrive, il me regarde, et me dit que je ferai bien d'aller prendre l'air que je suis pale, beaucoup trop pale à son gout, prés de deux heures se sont écoulées, et je reste toujours à ses cotés, je ne pourrais pas faire sans eux, pourtant je le dois, mon petit ami essaie de me sortir de ma léthargie, eux aussi, tous nos amis, aucun n'y arrive, et alors que je sombrais dans cette douleur insoutenable, je la vis arriver, avec un ses petits yeux noisettes, elle avait ses yeux, la même couleur de cheveux, je la regarde, et j'entend sa petite voix me demander : « est ce qu'ils font dodo ? » je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur, comment lui dire, moi qui n'ai pas d'importance, Comment lui dire, comment lui dire qu'est arrivé le pire, que le bonheur est passé que sa jeunesse est finie, comment lui dire, qu'elle va souffrir, je ne peux pas alors je me tais et je lui dit juste un « oui » elle me tend les bras, et ses joues chaudes, la seule chaleur depuis des heures me caressent le bout du nez, alors je me relève, et leur fait la promesse de veillez sur elle, avec tout l'amour du monde Elle se blotti au creux de mon cou, elle est si fragile, si petite, du haut de ses trois ans elle lui ressemble tellement, elle redresse son visage d'ange et me demande clairement , « papa et maman sont au paradis » je ne peux pas lui mentir,, mais aucun son ne sors, alors c'est lui, j'aurai pu le maudire pour lui avoir avouer l'horrible vérité, mais il fallait le faire « oui ma puce mais ils sont heureux il sont ensemble » son grand père veux la reprendre mais elle s'accroche à moi, ou est ce moi qui s'accroche à elle, je sors alors de mon silence, regarde mon fiancé et lui dit, « je leur ai fait la promesse de veiller sur elle, alors je vais m'en occupais, je suis son parrain. » il ne dit rien il acquiesce et je lui tend la petite, je m'approche pour l'embrasser, je retire le foulard rose qu'elle à autour du cou, et je le regarde une dernière fois avant de les laisser partir, pour de bons à touts jamais. Mes derniers mots seront pour eux : « je veille sur votre fille, adieu Finn et Rachel » je quitte la pièce et rentre à la maison, j'installe la petite dans la chambre, elle s'était endormie dans mes bras, Blaine conduisait, une fois au calme je pouvais enfin éclater en sanglots, Blaine me regardait dans un coin, il était choqué, ce n'est que lorsque que je me levais pour faire sortir toute la rage que j'avais en moi, qu'il se rapprocha de moi, pour me calmer, il resserra son étreinte autour de moi « calme toi mon cœur, je suis là, je reste là, et il y a Barbara, elle a besoin de toi, pense à elle »Il avait raison je continuai à pleurer mais plus calmement, je passais la nuit à sangloter, oscillant entre crise de larme, sommeil et à nouveau pleurs Au petit matin une petite voix douce mais qui ressemblerait déjà telle ment à celle de Rachel me murmura un léger « bonjour Parrain, j'ai faim » Je luis sourit avec difficulté mais je me lève. Je la prends à bras, et je lui fis une promesse. « Barbara Rachel Hudson Berry, je vais devenir ton nouveau papa » j'attachais le foulard de Rachel autour de mon cou. Bizarre mais je la sentais proche de moi. Plus tard je le donnerai à Barbara. Blaine arrive derrière moi, me prit par la taille et me murmura à l'oreille. « On va former une très belle famille, je vous aime tous les deux ». Je posai la petite sur une chaise, m'approchait de Blaine et lui dit dans un sanglot « promets-moi de ne pas mourir avant moi » il me répondit juste : Je t'aime trop pour ca. Je reparti dans le salon, laissant mes larmes couler, elles avaient pris le dessus, je savais que ce serai long mais son sourire, son amour, et Barbara allait m'aider.

_**VOILA J'AVAIS JUSTE ENVIE DE L'ECRIRE. Elle n'est pas en plusieurs chapitre, juste une O.S. mais j'en ai d'autres à finir alors, je m'y remet.**_


End file.
